Fourteen Songs
by Yuri Aileron
Summary: The Black Order is distancing itself from Allen, as the Fourteenth begins to show himself more frequently. Their back turned and Allen left alone, Allen is forced to face both sides as the fighting now turns towards him and his unawakened memories.
1. Prologue: Silent Nights

_Fourteen Songs_

_Prologue: Silent Nights_

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own D. Gray-man or any of its characters. All ideas though are my own and so lucky me for being able to take some credit, here.

* * *

It seemed apparent that an exorcist with the memories of a Noah was not meant to spend his days in complete happiness.

It was made rather plain to Allen Walker that things were not going to be as they once were. To be watched over and hesitantly approached by most was how things seemed to be going so far. "There is something inside you that takes precedence over your previous status. You are to be taken care of and watched," said Malcolm C. Levrier. That was simply a kind way of putting the matter, however. His every move was being shadowed and reported as Howard Link accompanied him.

Despite his previous protests, Allen was not bothering to think anything else of the matter. What was the point to attempting to disregard matters that were supposedly not within his right to oppose? He was an exorcist but lately that seemed only to be a title granted to him. For Allen, it was as if there was no one left to save – Levrier and Link were not permitting him to aide often – and so what was he there for? To be watched like a child while awaiting Levrier's decision that he was perfectly within his ability to control and maintain himself.

He seemingly had no purpose here. He had been trained and decided long ago that he would save the lives of everyone he possibly could. He had put his every ounce of effort and ability and talent into being an exorcist and now he was locked up as though, the prisoner. That was exactly as he was seen, wasn't it? Just a prisoner within his own body, it seemed.

At times it almost felt as though Allen was losing it. Was that what was really happening here as he sat around all day or walked around and awaited news on when his friends would return with another innocence. In the end though, Allen had decided that he wasn't losing anything. More or less, all this time that he remained cooped up reading and thinking; sitting alone with Timcanpy and staring at the cursed hand that had been depicted as the hand meant to save Akuma. All throughout that time, Allen was finding himself and understanding the true motives that were being executed here. Watching as Link reported on his now 'normal' actions was something of an amusement.

In the end, Allen was becoming detached. Detached from the world he had previously known. The world of being an exorcist. The thought made Allen laugh as he shook his head and glanced outside his bedroom window. Sitting on the sill was something of the norm nowadays … in one way or another, it allowed him to get away; the feeling that accompanied staring into the empty sky was relaxing and it set him at ease as he remembered the times that had once been his life. His hand lingering on his knee before his grey hues wandered towards it.

Is this what I was trained to do, he thought to himself. Sit around and be a mere statue that did and said nothing to anyone anymore?

His eyes closed for a moment as he allowed those feelings to fade away. They can't trust me anymore. Can't trust me to do anything for them and so they've locked me up. Is that how everything is going to be? No more trusting me with their lives… no more trusting me to play a role in who lives and who dies. An exorcist; a judge and an executioner; an arbiter is what I once was, but now I'm simply the host. The one destined to become the Fourteenth. They had trained me so well too … I was a capable exorcist and now I've been dethroned and left behind.

"… maybe it's time I leave this all behind."

* * *

[ A.N. ] Well, here it is. Nothing more than a prologue, but hopefully a decent enough one to capture some interest. I'd rather not write only to find out no one is truly interested and so I'm hoping for responses on what you think is to come from this little excerpt. I've begun writing Chapter One and if I get enough responses, then the story will really begin.

Until then, sayonara ~


	2. The Inspector, The Dancer, and The Clown

_Fourteen Songs_

_Chapter One: The Inspector, The Dancer, and The Clown_

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I still do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters. I really do wish that I could though but it's probably a dream, that will never happen.

* * *

Since losing his active status as an exorcist, Allen found he needed to amuse himself in less interesting ways. With Inspector Link hovering over his every move however, even that freedom was limited, though Allen never showed much concern in such a matter. It only made for an interesting and strained bit of conversation on Link's part. Allen however did not mind the presence at all; anything or anyone was quite the pleasure these days and despite a growing emptiness developing within him, he did not allow such to show as the usual façade played upon his facial features. A solemn smile for all who noticed him; it told them that he was pulling through all the hardship and unfairness that was being cast upon him. Yet unbeknownst to many, Allen also saw more than what they intended to show him in those sidelong glances and waves.

Allen knew at once what was troubling them, but said nothing. There was nothing that had not already been said, that could calm the disturbing feeling Allen's presence gave. Even while he had sworn that he would not give into the Fourteenth's memories. It was safe to say that while some found the young exorcist's words to be reassuring, others – like Levrier – were still hesitant to allow the young teen freedom to continue his duties.

Nevertheless, Allen Walker was not devoid of all freedom. Rare occasion allowed him to venture from Headquarters, with Link of course tagging along. That didn't bother him in the least, but it did make things slightly unusual, depending upon the destination, Allen had requested and had in mind. This night happened to be one of those times, where Allen was simply unsure of his decision.

Allen Walker stood alone; soaked as he found himself rooted in the soiled and wet ground of the cemetery. Rain falling was only one symbol of how this moment was; no noise but the rainfall and the shallow breathing of not only the young exorcist … but the two individuals who stood some feet off, behind him. So still he might have been sleeping while standing, yet Allen's eyes remained open. Tears masked by the heavy rain that consumed him and the entirety of this town. So much more was longing to escape him than the simple stream from his eyes; pain riddled his body as it never could on any other day. A faint smile graced his lips before blinking and lowering himself to his knees before one tombstone. The emotionless gaze took a moment before actually coming to rest on the tombstone before him.

He hadn't expected it to be this difficult to be honest; it seemed far less taxing on his mentality hours ago when discussing the decision with Link – whom waited patiently behind him … observing – but he should have known. Should have known the pressure and pain this would put upon the young exorcist as he recounted all that had taken place since entering the Black Order. He shook his head, allowing drops of rain to spill from his hair. It wasn't visibly noticeable but he felt his hair grow lighter even if for that brief second. The mere thought that he could observe such things at a time like this made him laugh. Faint and only quiet enough for him to hear, he could do nothing but simply be amused at the irony of this moment. It was a moment of recognition and pain that the Exorcist could not keep from surfacing before his eyes closed shut once more, tightly. Fists clenching as the rain continued to fall and drench his still form.

He had long since forgotten how long he been here, but it didn't seem important if Link hadn't bothered to make a comment against it. Having had requested this chance to show up here and not having said a word since his arrival; it must have been a pain and a hindrance for the two that had accompanied him. Allen couldn't find himself able to voice any words that came to mind. He shook his head lightly, before biting his bottom lip. He had come here for a reason, he realized… he could not simply go back without having voiced himself now and releasing the pain that swelled within him. That realization sparked a sudden change within him; it was no longer a wanting to speak but a need to. He found himself repositioning himself as he allowed himself to fall back, legs crossing.

A slim smile appeared as the overwhelming desire that he found he needed to be released of all the pain that was now bore upon his shoulders. The thoughts that had crept into his head since being 'shackled' to the Headquarters of the Black Order had been consuming the entirety of his being for quite some time now; more recently, it had begun to overtake him. The Musician's Silhouette appearing more and more often … it was a clear sign to him that things needed to be done. A simple mindset when he thought about it, but more difficult as he began to walk the road to partake in it. Eyes opened to reveal the grey hues that took in the sight of the tombstone that was of his adoptive father. Allen's face showed a solemn smile before beginning.

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long… I'm think I'm finally ready though," he said. His voice was soft; softer than it had ever been yet clearly heard even through the rainfall of the night. Leaning forward, his 'cursed' hand fell to rest upon the tombstone's head, before tracing the letters engraved in the stone.

"I think I understand everything. Everything since the day you _found _me." These words that were spoken seemed almost whimsical and oddly pathetic to him, yet he was more disappointed as he heard himself… realized that the truth might have been within these words of his. This was not the first time he had spoken… had reached out to Mana… yet it was the first time Allen felt as though he was speaking to nothing; feeling as though nothing would come but a sense of justification as he spoke what needed to be said, his smile still played upon his lips as his breathing grew slightly heavier in synchronization to his thoughts.

"I think since your brother died, you've wished to die as well. Though the memories were within me… you weren't completely satisfied, since they were simply that. Just memories that were dormant. Wasn't I just a replacement? I wasn't him back then, but now everyone is beginning to think that it's only a matter of time. Does that make you happy, Mana? To know that I'll soon be what you've wanted for so long." It was a foolish question to ask as Allen felt he already knew the answer. Asking something that could not be answered seemed utterly pointless but he seemed to grow a bit more relieved with every word spoken.

He resisted the urge to speak again; the urge that was compelling him to grow angry with the body lying within the ground. The body that had cursed him and in a way blessed him at the same time. He hardly wished to be here anymore, yet he would not stand and walk away. He wished for an answer that would perhaps never come, but that would not prevent him from staying here… from waiting. Soon he would have to return, but they could decide that for him, couldn't they? He had no desire to return to Headquarters; it was growing to a point, where it didn't really seem to be the home that it had once been.

Since the arrival of Inspector Levrier from the Central Base, Allen gained nothing but the wandering eyes of suspicion from his 'family'. The news that he would someday become the Fourteenth Noah was nothing short of shocking and unbelievable. He was under current surveillance – except for at this very moment, where he had left undercover – and his actions were nearly always monitored by Inspector Levrier's administrative assistant, Howard Link. What they would come to think when they discovered Allen's whereabouts was a mystery to him; visiting the grave of the Fourteenth's brother… his adoptive father, would surely sound suspicious, but this was the norm for Allen and so he would deal with that potential problem, when the time came.

He became aware of the quiet footsteps made, yet did not bother to glance and see who they belonged to. It was already quite apparent to him, yet he did not acknowledge the hand placed on his shoulder as the female knelt beside him. He did not bother to glance at her as she stared at the tombstone along with him.

Since Allen had been confined to the Black Order Headquarters, Lenalee had taken to being within his company as often as she could possibly manage. She disliked seeing the way others began to treat him, since Levrier had punished him so unjustly, yet she had no choice but to defer to this decision made. Though in her honest opinion, she didn't believe she was doing much to make Allen happy; she never questioned him when he seemed so happy to see her. It was always the polite and gentle manner that she had known since they first met; even through Levrier's harsh acts, Allen hardly seemed to falter. That was until she had believed to have seen a different side of him. Even as her hand rested upon his shoulder, she did not grow uncomfortable thinking of the different side that rested within him.

She had not bothered to mention that moment; since it had occurred, Inspector Link did not grant them time alone so that she may bring it up. It was upsetting that she could not do much for him. It was more than a simple smile could cover up. She understood Allen enough to know that he was damaged by this. Really damaged by the fact that he frightened those he cared about; was useless to do anything about it. His smile was more than that of an honest play at being himself. Yet, she would not say any word against it; she couldn't. For the time being, she would simply continue to be there for him … care for him.

It was enough in Allen's opinion as he finally looked towards her. "Is it time, to go then?"

A small smile played across her face as she nodded slightly. She didn't look at him, but instead kept her gaze lingering on the tombstone. "I think Inspector Link grows tired of the rain."

Allen couldn't help but smile and nod at that fact. Tilting his head back to see the inspector with an impatient scowl over his face, Allen placed his 'normal' hand atop hers briefly before standing. "We'd best be going then… I'd hate to give him anymore reason to be annoyed with me."

Lenalee smiled, following his example in standing as her face grew slightly warm at the contact made between their hands. Though Allen seemed calm with their brief connection, she could not contain the red tint that spread through her cheeks. "Are you sure, you've said all that you need to," she said quietly.

He said nothing for a moment as he turned his head back towards the grave. It was something to take into consideration. Would there be another time where he'd be able to visit and confront all that was his past, present and eventually future? Would he retain his personality? No matter what… he had decided that long ago and nothing would change that. He had resolved that he would not become the Fourteenth Noah at the moment he had been told those memories were within him.

She simply stared at him in wonder before rocking forward and taking a step ahead of him. "I'm sorry for asking… it was rather nosy of me to pry into such matters, Allen." She turned to face him, while a slight frown shown on her. Her steps were still graceful however as she stood before him. To be honest, such a question was not without reason and it did pose to make Allen turn and look back at the tombstone for a brief moment.

"No. I've said all that needs to be said to Mana, Lenalee."

With that being said, the two began walking back towards the annoyed Howard Link. Perhaps it was more than simple annoyance; maybe a serious and angered expression was what Allen was seeing as he glanced at the Inspector. His own eyes were glazed over in his own pain and affliction and who could say how Lenalee was feeling at the moment. Whatever the case however, the eyes of the blonde seemed only to bore straight into the silver haired exorcist.

"Are you finally done talking to your tombstone, Walker?"

"Sorry to keep you here so long, Link. You didn't have to stay though; I'm sure Lenalee and I could have made it back to the Ark, all by ourselves."

"I follow my duties down to the wire. It'd be best if you simply followed yours and stayed within Headquarters."

Allen smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, gathering the accumulated rain from his head as he kept his glance upon the Inspector. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll try not to make a habit out of thinking I can simply venture off whenever times like this arise."

A small smile appeared upon Lenalee's lips as she and Allen walked past the Inspector. The doorway to the Ark was not far from here; even through the rain, the walk seemed nice and welcome enough in Allen's own opinion. Let it wash away all that had occurred between himself and Mana. Whatever that was, anyways…

Link frowned, more annoyance coursing through him before striding to keep pace with Allen and Lenalee. He had caught up in a matter of moments, though his anger had yet to subside. The mere fact that Allen had troubled him so greatly even through his sidelining was disturbing. He would not admit such, but it was not as he expected. It was not something that would be overlooked by his superior either and even this entire time spent out… doing what? Staring at a tombstone? Even that would come to be in question when they returned to Headquarters. What went on between Walker and the tombstone; did anything abnormal occur to make Link fear for the Fourteenth? He had proposed and gotten Walker this privilege only because he had believed it might show some sort of sign towards the Fourteenth Noah. Nothing though. At least, that he could possibly make out. What would await him and Allen Walker, when they returned? It was safe to say Lenalee would be quite safe; what with her status as a possible candidate for the Heart and all … no, nothing would happen to her.

Even as Link's thoughts began to cloud his mind and distract him, he was not completely overwhelmed to lose focus from the disturbing feeling, he was getting. His eyes lifted hesitantly as he glanced around; coming to an abrupt halt, Link glanced around, now completely aware of his surroundings. It did not take even a second for Allen to notice the stop of footsteps behind him. His head turned to glance back at Link, only to see him more alert than what he would have expected.

Lenalee followed in looking at the Inspector. It was apparent that something was wrong with the situation, yet as Allen made to walk back towards the Link, the blonde's hand rose, halting such actions. "The usage of Crown Clown is prohibited, Allen Walker. Remember that." As his voice formed the last words, he lunged at Allen and Lenalee.

Not to his surprise, Allen and Lenalee quickly sidestepped apart from each other, forming a hole and allowing Link – who was removing the switchblades from within his sleeves – to attack the threat now on a collision course. The blow occurred between Link and the unseen force and sent the blonde inspector sprawling onto the ground.

"Link!" Both Allen and Lenalee's voices rang as the Inspector lay still for a moment. It was enough to anger both exorcists into an invocation; even with Link's words still lingering at the top of Allen's mind, he wouldn't hesitate to throw himself into this battle if it meant protecting those near him.

The explosion roared through the night as dust kicked up throughout the graveyard; the smoke billowing forth swirled around the three looming figures as Link had yet to get to his feet. The Inspector's eyes however were open as his fingers dug into the ground. Pushing himself up onto all fours, he strained his eyes to see through the smoke; to catch view of what had occurred. Within the center of the cloud of dust was a small crater and standing within that crater, was Allen, Lenalee and the now visible Akuma. His Crown Clown invocated, Allen held the Akuma's clenched fist within his slender black hand, while Lenalee's Dark Boots rested against the throat of the Level Three. A slight smile spread between the two as they glanced at each other briefly.

"It seems as though, I'm not meant to be without trouble," said Allen, his amusement growing at the turn of events.

Lenalee could not help but nod, her own amusement growing though worry also began to spread at the same time. Her eyes lingered with Allen's for a moment longer before their attention returned towards the Akuma. "Are you sure you should be doing this, Allen?"

"Of course," Allen said quietly. "I won't allow anyone to be harmed if it's within my power to protect them."

It took Allen a moment to realize his own words; his eyes widening slightly before closing. Lenalee looked at him with a slight smile upon her face as Allen's hand clenched tightly around the Akuma's fist. "I have a question to ask of you, Akuma… What is your name?"

There was a moment of silence as the Akuma, Lenalee nor Link really knew how to process Allen's words. The Akuma snickered loudly before leaning forward against the pressure of Lenalee's Dark Boots. "What did you ask of me, exorcist?"

"You're name. What is your name?"

Laughing now, roaring laughter before the Akuma shrugged half-heartedly. "Isshun. My name is Isshun, Allen Walker." The laughter continued before the hold upon Isshun's closed fist, grew, sending a coursing pain throughout the Akuma's arm.

"It is a pleasure then… I promise to save your screaming soul, Isshun." The smile playing upon Allen's face showed more than a simple desire to save this Akuma however. Lenalee's eyes widened slightly as her foot fell from the throat of the Akuma; shock paralyzed throughout her body as she stepped back. Allen however remained, standing toe to toe with the Level Three, named Isshun, whom towered over him.

"Walker…" Link's voice spoke up through the brief silence, yet Allen did not turn to acknowledge the fallen Inspector.

"I will save Isshun and suffer for the consequences later, Link." His voice quiet as he released Isshun's hand and stood prepared for the saving battle, ahead.

* * *

[ A.N. ] And here is the official first chapter of Fourteen Songs. Hopefully, it seems alright. I didn't want to throw too much into the first chapter, but I wasn't sure how little to put in it as well. Enough of Allen's thoughts to capture what might be happening and enough of the fight to capture more interest and show what's to be in store. I'm hoping my style of writing doesn't greatly tamper with describing the fight scenes well enough.

Whatever the case may be however, I hope those of you who've read this first chapter will have enjoyed it. If you decide to review, I'm hoping that you'll flame me for everything I'm worth and much more. I want all the help I can possibly get, with this being my first D. Gray-man fiction and all.


End file.
